How It Happened
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: Great, Kurt knows. Now Mercedes is going to have to tell him the whole story because he won't shut up until she does. Samcedes fluff. Kurtcedes friendship. Implied Klaine. R&R!


**This is one of my first attempts at a story that doesn't *gasp* revolve around Klaine! Which is probably sacreligious or something, but I just had to write some Samcedes. It'll still have Kurt in it because I love my Kurtie. And, anyway, Mercedes without Kurt is like me without my left arm (totally useless, in other words, since my right arm is practically a dud haha).**

**Anyways...**

"Okay. Spill," Kurt said, sitting down next to Mercedes in the lunch room.

"Spill what?" she asked, feigning ignorance. In reality, she knew exactly what her best friend was talking about, but she wasn't fessing up to anything just yet. Mercedes knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever, but she was damn well going to try to hide it for just a little longer.

"What's going on with you and Trouty Mouth?"

"Okay 1) His name is Sam, not Trouty Mouth and 2) What makes you think something is going on?"

"Because, unlike some people I know," he muttered something under his breath that sounded distinctly like "Blaine", "I am not clueless. I see the way you look at him - like he's the only other person on the planet." Damn, she _had _to get her hormones in check. "You've been spending a lot of time together - I didn't buy it when you said you just "ran into each other" in the parking lot that day at the Lima Bean, you know." Double Damn. "You went to prom together..."

"With Rachel and Jesse," Mercedes reminded him, even though it was a weak argument. Rachel and Jesse had been all over each other that night, so it was pretty much just Sam and Mercedes.

"Uh-huh," Kurt said, not buying it for a second. "And don't think I didn't see that hug after we performed at Nationals." Oh, God. This went way past Triple Damn. This was "Oh, dear Lord. Please kill me now and save me from this torture" Damn. "So what's going on?"

Mercedes looked around the lunch room only to find it packed with most of her friends. She stood and grabbed Kurt's arm, dragging him out of the lunch room and into an empty classroom across the hall. "Fine, I'll tell you. But if you tell anybody, anybody at all, I will cut you." She paused, looking at her best friend's face, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "That includes Blaine," she warned, knowing that Kurt was thinking that his boyfriend wasn't included in "anybody".

"Fine," he pouted, defeated. Then he perked up. "So tell me."

Mercedes took a deep breath, having dreaded this moment ever since Nationals. "Sam and I... are together."

"Like _together _together?" Kurt practically squealed.

"Yes," Mercedes sighed, resigned to the fact that the cat was out of the bag now.

Kurt sat down on the teacher's desk. "So... tell me. How did it happen? _When _did it happen?"

"Well, it happened right before we left New York. Remember how I disappeared for about an hour and I said that I was so upset about losing Nationals that I just needed to be alone?" Kurt nodded, urging her to continue. "Well, that was a lie."

"Again I ask, how did it happen?"

"Well, it's like this..."

_After Santana had finished screaming at Finn and Rachel (in Spanish, no less) for screwing up their chances at Nationals over something as silly as a kiss, everyone was pretty worn out. Sam had actually gotten up and left the room. Mercedes - who had had a bit of a crush on him ever since prom - wondered where he was going. About ten minutes after he left, Mercedes's phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out she read the screen - "One New Message from Sam". Smiling, she opened it._

_Meet me outside - Sam_

_Why? - Mercedes_

_Just do it. Plz? - Sam_

_K - Mercedes_

_She stood up. "Where are you going?" Kurt asked._

_"Uh..." she faltered, trying to come up with a good excuse. "I need to go outside for... some air. I'm upset... about losing and I just... need to be alone." Kurt looked at her with his "bitch-please-I-know-when-you're-lying" look, but said nothing. Seeing that nobody else really seemed to care, Mercedes slipped out of the room and out of the hotel. Sam stood just off to the side of the main entrance. "Okay, what was so important you had to drag me all the way outside, Bieber Boy?" Sam smiled at the nickname._

_"Walk with me," he said, gesturing to her. Sighing, she followed him, knowing she wasn't going to get any answers._

_"What's this all about, Sam?"_

_"When we were stuck in our room trying to write a song, all Finn could talk about was Rachel."_

_"Okay..." Mercedes wasn't sure if it was just because Sam was kind of an idiot, but she certainly was not following his train of thought whatsoever._

_"And all us guys were kind of sick of hearing about it," Mercedes and the other girls felt the same way when Rachel talked about Finn - those two were so perfect for each other, "so we were basically just telling him to go for it. You know, to shut him up." Mercedes nodded._

_"I'm still not sure I understand where you're going with this." She had a feeling, but she wasn't about to get her hopes up... again (she was _not _going to have a repeat of the Kurt Incident)._

_"I'm getting there. So anyway, Puck said something about how New York is the city of love," wait, wasn't that Paris?, "and I said 'If I was in love with a girl and I wasn't homeless, I'd totally go for it'." Mercedes's heart started racing. This so wasn't happening right now. Sam stopped walking and faced Mercedes. "You are amazing, Mercedes Jones. I don't know what it is about you - the way you are so kind to everyone, unless they piss you off and then you say you're gonna cut them," Mercedes laughed, "Or maybe it's how you're not afraid to be just who you are, no matter what anyone says. Or maybe it's just how beautiful you are, inside and out." Mercedes felt the tears coming. Besides her family and Kurt, Sam was the only guy to ever call her beautiful. "Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I think I love you - or could love you, anyway." He took her hand in his. "I can't buy you things or take you on fancy dates the way you deserves. I also can't promise to stop speaking Na'vi or doing my impressions," Mercedes was glad about that because the Na'vi and the impression was who Sam Evans was and she wouldn't want him any other way. "But I _can _promise to treat you like a princess and to never, ever hurt you." He looked directly into her eyes. God, he was so gorgeous. How could she not have seen it before? "So what do you say? Think you could date a poor, homeless dork like me?"_

_Mercedes smiled so wide. "What do you think?" Then she leaned in and kissed him. It was her first kiss ever and it couldn't have been with a better guy (well, except for, like, Brad Pitt, but he didn't count)._

_Pulling apart, Sam whispered in her ear, "Nga lor."_

_"Is that Na'vi?" she asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"What does it mean?"_

_"You're beautiful."_

_"How do you say 'you, too'?"_

_"Nga nìhawng."_

_"Nga nìhawng, then." She took his hand and they walked back to the hotel - _together _together._

"But why keep it a secret?" Kurt asked after Mercedes finished her story.

"Oh, that was Sam's idea."

_"It'll be like a Romeo and Juliet kind of thing. You know, all romantic and stuff."_

_"You know Romeo and Juliet die at the end, right?"_

_"Really? Oh, well I kinda never really finished the play. My dyslexia made it hard to understand." Mercedes smiled - her boyfriend (that felt amazing to even think) was so adorable. Probably even more adorable than Blaine (which was saying something because for the longest time Mercedes was telling Kurt that she wanted a straight copy of his boyfriend). "But that's not the point. The point is that I had very, very, very public relationships with Quinn and Santana. But neither of them made me feel the way you do, Mercedes. So, can I please, please, please keep you to myself for a little while?" He gave her a puupy dog face and Mercedes caved._

_"Okay, fine."_

_"Irayo... That's thank you in Na'vi," he explained._

_"You're welcome... That's God, you're such a dork and I can't believe I'm dating you in English," she joked._

"I have to say, I've always thought that Sam was way too dense to ever be capable of romance," Kurt stated, sounding not in the least concerned that he had just insulted his best friend's boyfriend. "But, I guess I was wrong. Sam Evans has officially earned the title of Second Most Romantic Guy (Who Is Not In A Romance Movie) In The World."

"Wait... second?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Blaine told me he loved me!"

"He did not!" The two best friends spent the rest of their lunch hour talking about their boyfriends and how they could be dorks sometimes (Blaine apparently had a _Harry Potter _obsession that could not be reigned in) but neither diva would trade them for anything.

**Oh, my God! That was so sugary sweet to write! I think I have cavities now!**

**So I would just like to clarify that I do not speak Na'vi (I've never actually seen Avatar - can't because I have epilepsy). But I did find an English to Na'vi translator online - no lie. It's called the Navilator. But I knew I had to put some Na'vi in there because Sam wouldn't be Sam without it!**

**Also, did anyone else like my "Blaine has an HP obsession"? I felt like it needed to be addressed :) **

**Review!**


End file.
